Season 1
Plot The main protagonist is a love fairy named Mirmo. Katie Minami is a cheerful and energetic eighth-grader who is shy around her male classmates, which makes it difficult for her to date. One day, on her way home from school, she walks into a mysterious shop and buys a blue cocoa mug. When she arrives at home, she peeks into the bottom of the mug and discovers an engraved note which says, "If you read this message aloud while pouring hot cocoa into the mug, a love fairy ("muglox") will appear and grant your every wish." The skeptical but curious Katie follows the directions and announces her wish to date Dylan Yuki, her crush. Mirmo arrives. At first she is afraid of him but later understands that he is a muglox. Katie soon finds out that Mirmo prefers eating chocolate and creating mischief over helping Katie. Mirmo is a prince of the muglox world. Horrified at the prospect of having to marry Rima, his princess bride-to-be, Mirmo escaped the muglox world. Hot on his heels, however, are Rima, Yatch the bounty hunter, Murumo (Mirumo's brother), and many other muglox as well. The villains of the first season are the Warumo Gang, a gang of criminals who plan to overthrow the Marumo kingdom. Though they are villains, they actually aren't evil; they just pull childish pranks and faint after hearing an evil plan. Episodes *1. Fairy Mirumo has arrived! - The main protagonist is a love fairy named Mirmo is chasing to buy chocolate to eat, but in the forest, rima accidentally broke his chocolate. mirmo's father, Marumo, tells mirmo to go to Human world but he refuse to go,when his father tells mirmo to marry rima, Mirmo quickly run away from Rima until he reach to the forest.on Katie way home from school, she walks into a mysterious shop and buys a blue cocoa mug. When she arrives at home, she peeks into the bottom of the mug and discovers an engraved note which says, "If you read this message aloud while pouring hot cocoa into the mug, a love fairy ("muglox") will appear and grant your every wish." The skeptical but curious Katie follows the directions and announces her wish to date Dylan Yuki, her crush. Mirmo arrives. At first she is afraid of him but later understands that he is a muglox. Kaede soon finds out that Mirmo prefers eating chocolate and creating mischief over helping Katie. *2. Love from Rirma!? - Rima saw mirmo in the at the window and go to Dylan's house and he receives Rima from her Pink Mug. *3. Meet Ninja Yatch! - Azumi claims a new character ninja fairly, Yatch. *4. Katie's Magical Diet - *5. Mini Mini Katie's Large Adventure - *6. Was love taken away? - Azumi is getting jealous of Katie and Dylan's dating. she force Yatch using the tool to broke them up.On the way, Mirmo must stop Yatch from trouble Katie to setsu otherwise he will be mad. *7. Let's Repair Love - *8. Mirmo vs Murumo - *9. Super Obochama, Matsutake-kun - *10. Love's Four-cornered Battle *11. Father comes, and returns immediately!- *12. Rirumu and Mogu-chan and... *13. A Very Tiring Day *14. Mirmo's Failure!? *15. This is bad! The Warumo Gang - *16. Katie, off to Mirmo's hometown... *17. Gift from the Gaia Tribe *18. Summer! The Sea! I am Matsutake! *19. Fireworks and Magic and Grandpa *20. Mirmo, can you fit in!? - *21. Caught in the Haunted Mansion!? - When Murumo is chasing the grasshopper to The Mansion, which is haunted, He got Caught. Mirmo and the others must find him. *22. Yatch's First Love - *23. Rima's Fairy Fortune-Telling *24. Murumo's Decayed Tooth - Murumo eat marshmallow without brushing his teeth so he got tooth decay. *25. This is even serious! The Warumo Gang *26. Rescue Mirmo's Hometown! *27. Let's go to the Fairy School - Katie firstly comes to Muglox School, meeting her new fairy friends and learn more things. *28. Do your best for the Double Athletic Meet *29. Rima's Important Day - Rima reminds Katie to tell Mirmo about their important day, but Katie forgot, She and Murumo *30. What, Mirmo is part of the Warumo Gang!? *31. It's Kinta! *32. Murumo's Rival, Papii *33. Goodbye, Anjun *34. Mumotaro's Demon Extermination *35. Movie Star? Kikuki-kun *36. Mirumo has been captured! *37. Mirumo vs Mekamirumo *38. Leave it to Oiratachi! *39. Nandakawakannaino? *40. Chocolate Event of the Snow Mountains *41. The Fairy Sugoroku Meet *42. Mikan and Kotashi *43. Kinta, again! *44. All the best! Fairies *45. Love through Oto's Chocolate? - *46. News, 3 Daughters *47. Is it so? *48. The Fairy's Doodle Note *49. Touching Matsutake's Fight! *50. Defeat Mirumo of the Past! *51. The Fairy World which has Stopped in Time >Next Season> Episodes Category:Seasons